To maintain an aesthetic parting line between body panels of vehicles, such as a hood panel and a fender panel, while accommodating a hinge on one of the body panels, styling can require a cantilevered portion of the non-hinged panel to protrude inboard over the panel hinge. Due to the relation of the cantilevered portion to the other body panel, the cantilevered portion is difficult to provide with sufficient support to receive minimal force without deflection. This inability to resist minimal force without deflection can be falsely perceived as low quality.